Cold Water
by maddiemaki
Summary: Sokka decides it's about time for Toph to learn how to swim. How was he supposed to know it looked like they were on a date? /tokka oneshot/


**So, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. It's Tokka-centered, because I just can't get enough of those two cuties. The lyrics and title are from Cold Water, by Major Lazer.**

* * *

 _"And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over  
_

 _Into cold, cold water for you_

 _And although time may take us into different places_

 _I will still be patient with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _I won't let go."_

* * *

"I still can't believe you don't know how to swim," remarked Sokka.

He and Toph were sitting on a grassy bank sloping down towards a lake, in which Aang and Katara were playing in, messing around with their waterbending. They had decided to stop for the day to give Appa a break, as they had been flying for three days straight.

Sokka squinted up at Toph from his position lying in the grass. He'd taken off his clothes and was left in his sarashi. Toph was in her undergarments, too, but she hadn't gone near the water.

"It's like -" Sokka gestured with his hand flamboyantly, "You're traveling with two waterbenders and a guy from the Water Tribe, and you don't even know how to swim!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Snoozles," snapped Toph. "But I didn't grow up on a giant glacier."

"The South Pole isn't a giant glacier!" Sokka retorted. "And, besides, don't you _want_ to be able to swim?"

Toph could sense that Aang and Katara were giggling and splashing each other like idiots. Even Appa and Momo were cooling down in the water. She heaved a sigh. "I guess so."

"Great!" Sokka leapt to his feet. "I can teach you!"

"Woah, woah, wait." Toph got up, too. "Why you? Why can't Twinkle-Toes or Sugar Queen teach me?"

Sokka puffed out his chest. "'Cause I'm the best swimmer! Right, Katara?"

Katara glanced distractedly at her brother. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"See!"

Still unconvinced, Toph folded her arms and shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try . . ."

* * *

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" screamed Toph, clinging onto the rock, legs flailing. "No way am I going in there!"

Sokka huffed. "Well, to swim you do need to be _in_ the water . . ."

"Just - teach me while I sit on the ground!"

Sokka smacked his face with his palm. Toph continued to doggedly scrabble at the rock, refusing to go into the water, which was just one huge blind spot for her.

Trying out a different approach, Sokka held Toph's hand. "Look, I'm not going to let you drown."

In a daze from the crazy feeling of Sokka's hand entwined with hers, Toph croaked out, "Um, um, okay." Then she internally kicked herself. She was Toph Beifong! What was she doing, getting all _blushy_ over Meathead?

But Sokka had already pulled her into the cold water. His hands holding her upright underneath her armpits, he backed up until they were both fully submerged.

"Okay, try kicking."

"Kicking?" Toph brought her knee up to her chest and flung it out wildly. "Like that?"

"Um, less jerking. More like . . ." Sokka guided her leg into a proper swimming kick. "Yeah, more like that."

Toph copied him, kicking frantically, soaking Katara. Katara yelped in displeasure as Toph continued to splash her.

"Hey, I kinda like that!" Toph grinned.

"Toph!"

* * *

After ten minutes, Sokka had Toph treading water and managing to stay afloat. Toph whooped, taking pleasure in splashing everyone and everything.

"Look at meeee! I'm swimming!" she cried joyfully.

Sokka shook his wet hair out like a dog. "I'm starting to regret teaching you . . ."

Toph held out her hand. "Just pull me up, Meathead."

Sokka did so, and just then Aang asked, "So, how's your date going?"

Both Toph and Sokka's mouth dropped open, eyes bugging out of their heads. Sokka dropped Toph with a crash into the water. She came up spluttering and treading water.

"Oi!" She punched Sokka in the arm. "You weren't supposed to _drop_ me, moron!"

Sokka was oblivious. " _DATE_?!" he bellowed, making Momo wake up and scamper away. "What do you mean, date?!"

Aang blinked awkwardly. "Oh, you mean, you're not on a date? Katara said you were, and we should give you some privacy."

Toph and Sokka turned to glare at the waterbender.

"What?" protested Katara. "You looked like you were! How was I supposed to know you weren't?"

" _DATE_?!" screeched Sokka, which seemed to be the only word he could form. He waved his arms around frantically. " _DATE_?!"

Toph socked him in the arm again. "Is there a problem with me?"

" _DATE_?!" Sokka repeated incredulously.

"That's what Aang said."

Sokka shook his head from side to side like he was trying to get water out of his ears.

Toph scowled from her position on the bank. "What's so bad about us being on a date?"

"WE WEREN'T!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, SNOOZLES?!"

Katara nudged Aang. "Back away slowly," she whispered.

Aang nodded in agreement and the two started to creep away.

Realizing his error, Sokka quickly said, "No offense Toph."

"Humph." Toph crossed her arms grouchily.

Sokka paddled up to her and took a seat next to her. "I'm a good teacher, huh?" he said, changing the subject.

"You're okay," mumbled Toph grudgingly.

"You're okay, too."

Toph raised her eyebrows and Sokka flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Okay _student_ , I mean." Sokka thanked the spirits that Toph couldn't see him blush.

"Gee, thanks," said Toph sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well . . . so was I."

They sat in silence from a few moments, until Aang yelled from across the lake, "Are you _sure_ you're not on a date?!"


End file.
